


grandmeme's birthday

by kyungsoo_sama (orphan_account)



Category: brotherhood 2K16
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyungsoo_sama
Summary: written in sept 2016, so think about how you were at the time, thirstily waiting for shinee's comeback and all that. ok just a tiny mention: perle is so badass that when i wanted to write that she went 'bonkers', i mistyped it as 'Bikerz'. just sayin. puttin it out there yknow. so watch out.also on AFF and LJ.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written in sept 2016, so think about how you were at the time, thirstily waiting for shinee's comeback and all that. ok just a tiny mention: perle is so badass that when i wanted to write that _she went 'bonkers',_ i mistyped it as _'Bikerz'._ just sayin. puttin it out there yknow. so watch out.  
>  also on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1192972) and [LJ.](http://kyungsoo-sama.livejournal.com/8624.html)

Perle sat on her computer one day, something about make a cartoon cupcake for Paloma's guest. Perle had heard Pom whispering excitedly about a waifu coming home, but she honestly didn't care. It was just more stupid brotherhood stuff. That stuff grossed her out. Why was she still Pom's sister again? Yeah, right. Blood relations.

She switched it on and logged into her user, keying in her super-duper-secret-classified password, which was really just "sexycr@wlingjj0ng" since the past 67.8 months. I bet even the CIA couldn't figure that out, though.

Strangely, the computer, instead of leading her to her desktop, it just showed that annoying message - "your password is incorrect." Aaaaaahhh, now she remembers. She'd changed it to "1nc0rrekt" just a few hours ago, and she'd already forgotten. Grandmeme problems. Phew.

She keyed in her password again, and we'd expect her to open Adobe photoshop, or silverlight or floundermonkey, or whatever complicated program is used to make graphics. But, this time, as always, she used her ultra-confidential secret weapon, MSPaint.

She'd just taken her brush tool with pink ink to the middle of the screen, when her monitor just went midnight black, and sucked her inside. "Holy Jonghyun's Inner thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigghhhhhh!!!!" she screamed, descending through what seemed like an unending vortex.

Her mind started going bonkers: _Oh no, I haven't seen Jonghyun jamming to Mamamoo yet, I haven't illegally downloaded their albums yet, I HAVEN'T SEEN THEIR COMEBACK TEASER YET-_

That time would have been a bad time for anyone to meet Perle, because she'd fry their faces with the mad anger in her eyes. It was not her time yet to die. _Why God, why._

However, she heard someone speaking to her, as she was falling through the cyber-rabbit-hole. _Ayo Perle, sup?_ That voice better be prepared for an onslaught of vocabulary, enough to brand anyone's skin with Grade-1 burns. Messy.

"Who the fukc are you, you wimp?" Perle screamed out threateningly, despite her her mouth not cooperating much, and hair always sticking to her tongue.

 _Commes des fuckdown, Pelre Gouethire.You're not the first one we've dealt with._ Was this that stupid bunch of jaywalkers, the 'Brotherhood'?

"Come out in the open and face me like my man ~~jjongie~~ , you bithc!" Perle was rather irritated indeed. She wasn't one to use swearwords frequently, flinging it around like confetti like Gouri or Rue. She used them very sparingly, and only in her special-coded-copyrighted form: "bithc", "fukc", "fukign" etc etc. You get what I mean, right? Perle was fukign pissed.

 _You ooooollllllld grandmeme, what're you gonna do to me, falling through space like a hot potato! You can barely see me, hAHAHAHHAHAHA._ The r00d bastard. Laughing like a fukign hyena.

"It's your fault that I can't see you, you piece of fake sheit! You're too afraid of facing me, you weak, limp, boneless, bastard! I'm falling through the sky, and I bet I'm a hundred times more intimidating than you, 'hiding in the shadows' or whatever. I bet you're dressed in a bunny costume. Ha! Scary, my ass." Ouch. Perle could hear the voice groaning in pain. _Give him some milk-_

The voice stopped speaking, almost like it was too scared to even _speak_ to Perle now. And now, finally, after what seemed like forever, Perle felt the ground. At her feet. She'd actually landed on her feet! How much more badass could a person get, my goodness.

Perle brushed herself off, priding herself in her cat-like landing. Y'all know how cats always land on their feet, right? And remember the time Perle always had that grey cat pfp with something along the lines of 'Perle "벨레" HGouthier' as her username. She heard the voice, again, somewhere 15.3 metres to her left. But it seemed more human this time, like it had an actual source, unlike before when it was just echoing in the void.

A person walked into view, dressed in a leather-ish suit, a bit tight for a her slightly plump frame. She also had short hair, curling weirdly at her shoulders. She pulled off her black smoke-mask. "Perle? Is that you? You've finally reached!" The girl ran to her and crushed Perle in a bearhug. Ew.

Extricating herself out of the weirdo's hug, Perle said: "Looks like you've finally shown your face. Am I dead?"

"Ermm, sorry about that-" The weird girl stared around, like a deer caught in the headlights. "Pom, isn't it time you switched on the lights, or something?" The girl now looked positively scared and nervous, Perle almost felt a bit of pity for her. "Pom.....please?"

"Wait- what- why are you calling my sis-

A voice sounded from the shadows, a little desperate. "Working on it, Gouri!"

"Gouri?" Perle was the one who was now disoriented. She stared at the girl, who was now avoiding her intense stare and scratching her nape. The ground was become more and more enticing to her by the minute.

"Uh, a li- little f- faster, Aaliyah?" Gouri was now stammering.

"DONE!" Perle's sister's voice rung out from behind her, and in the flash of a second......

"Happy birthday to youoUuUuUU, Happy birthday to you......"

Joyous shouts rung out across a huge, royal hall, decorated with white and gold and creme. Matte gold balloons floated around the ceiling, with #HappyBirthdayPerle and #GrandmemeFTW written across it in a fancy font.

Gouri led Perle through the dancing crowd, who bowed to Perle as she walked through them, struck in awe of the actual-real-legit Perle the Legendary Grandmeme walking amongst their peasantly and mortal selves.

Gouri walked to the centre of the large hall, where a huge cake the size of Jjong's car was placed. And she read out the sugar plaque across it - "Hapi burday, granmeem perle-

Gouri shrunk in embarrassment. She looked across the table to stare at a half asleep Rue. "Aaliyah, you had _one_ job!"

She looked behind her, searching for Perle, but she had already left, gracing the occassion and leaving the locale in a big bursting cloud of pearlescent aqua smoke.


End file.
